


Anywhere I Go You Go

by Opaltope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Singapore trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaltope/pseuds/Opaltope
Summary: A collection of ficlets about Dan and Phil’s trip to Singapore.





	Anywhere I Go You Go

          The heat is oppressive. It carries a weight. Feet drag in its presence while car horns struggle to sing out through the muggy atmosphere. A cacophony of busyness. Dan grips on to the shirt in front of him. Bringing himself to reality before he gets swept up in the shifting weight of the crowd.

  
          “My eyelids are actually sweating,” Dan says.

  
          “Scientifically impossible— light’s green,” Phil says, pulling Dan’s focus away from the plant winding through a crack in the pavement at his feet. Even in such suffocating heat, life thrives. The heartbeat of the city thrums. Dan feels it. He feels it when he sees twinkling lights from the floor-to-ceiling windows in their hotel room. He feels it when he and Phil dissolve into laughter after failed attempts at posing for photos. He feels it when despite everything he’s still feeling it with Phil. That life, that need to move forward and survive the struggles. He drops his hand from the fabric of Phil’s shirt but still stays anchored to Phil and that feeling of life that exists between them and in this city.

  
          “It is kind of nice though, the city experience,” Dan says as he reaches for  
the door. Phil only grunts in response behind him. Dan opens the door to step into the air conditioned aquarium lobby.  
         

“Freedom at last,” Phil says as he steps into the cool air.

  
          They walk through the aquarium, bumping shoulders and sharing glances, because although it’s been over seven years, Dan still finds that his heart flips at the sight of Phil.

  
          Their journey leads them to a tunnel. An arch of vibrant blue surrounds them. Rays glide above them, skimming the glass tunnel.

  
          “I wonder how it would feel to be one of them.” Phil leans against a railing, pointing to a clownfish ducking into a rock formation.

  
          Dan feels compelled to begin a rant about the ethics of zoos and aquariums but is stopped short by the sound of a iPhone camera. He slides away Phil, a subconscious reflex learned from years of fear. When he turns around, however, he is not met with the face of an apologetic but adoring teenage girl. Instead he sees Phil, turning his phone to display the photo to Dan saying, “Dan look at how cool this looks.”

  
          It is a cool picture. It’s artistic in a way that Phil’s photos rarely are, unless directed by Dan. Ripples of water follow Dan’s curls. The sharks in the background look beautiful rather than beastly. It’s artistic and it’s romantic. Dan looks lost in thought, in his own world and Phil, in his ever growing love for Dan found him so breathtaking that he had to capture the moment.

  
          “That’s really pretty. I wasn’t even posing.” Dan smiles at Phil. In their many years of protecting their privacy, they learned to use smiles as public affection. Heart melting smiles that say I love you or thank you. So Dan smiles. He smiles out of gratification and pride. And love. Always out of love.

  
          “Just call me Philparazzi.” Phil diffuses the tension with finger guns and Dan knows the love is reciprocated. The photo is proof enough.

  
          “I’ve travelled like what, 11,000 kilometers with you and spent seven years with you, but that was the the last straw. I’m packing my bags.” Dan hopes his fondness for Phil is palpable through his teasing. He hopes his love is as all consuming and surrounding as the water around them. He hopes in way that it suffocates Phil the way that he feels strangled by love for Phil. He hopes that Phil loses his breath sometimes, just knowing how much Dan loves him.

  
          “Guess I’ll just run off with one of these stingrays,” Phil says. Out of habit, Dan surveys the milling crowd for anyone that would hear Phil’s threat of finding a romantic replacement. No eyes linger on them for too long so Dan just shakes his head at Phil.

  
          They continue through the aquarium, taking videos and photographs, mementos of another trip spent together. Somehow, Dan got lucky enough to have a career where posting photos can serve as work, so Dan snaps some for his Instagram. Sometimes they can please the clamoring crowd with snapshots of domesticity, so they do. They pose in front of the fish. Phil puckers his lips, imitating the fish swimming behind him. The photos are never really serious. But sometimes they are.

  
          Sometimes it’s a selfie of both of them, their faces void of cheesy grins. It’s more serious and mature than normal. It’s a vision of them in another life. A life where they could always huddle close and wear authentic smiles in public. They should post it. So Phil does.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from E.E. Cummings’ “I Carry Your Heart With Me”  
> Read on tumblr  
>  here 


End file.
